The invention relates to a headlight for vehicles that emits light in the near-infrared range and that has both a light source, which projects not only in the infrared range but also in the visible range, and an infrared range-transmissive filter.
From German Patent DE 40 32 927 C2, for improving night vision, it is known to illuminate the space ahead of the vehicle with infrared radiation and to capture the thus-illuminated region with a camera. For this purpose, the near-infrared range is used, since suitable image sensors for it are available. However, the light sources used for the purpose have a radiation maximum in the near-infrared range.
In the known headlights, filtering which prevents visible light from being emitted is therefore provided for the illumination in the near-infrared range vehicle that give a red impression must be avoided, which as a rule is also regulated by law, through relevant regulations.
The object of the present invention is to propose a headlight for emitting radiation in the near-infrared range that utilizes the sensitivity of image sensors as well as possible and does not produce a red color impression.